The Visit
by BlueJeanBabyQueen
Summary: Harry and Hermione go and visit Victor Krum the summer of their 5th year, there is only one catch..Draco Malfoy is there. Hermione's feelings tword Victor start to change, only to change again! **Chapter 5 is up! (2-27-03)**
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
  
  
The Visit - Part One  
  
Lying in bed, Hermione listened to the "Buzz Buzz Beep Beep" of her alarm. She had only gotten about 5 hours of sleep and was feeling a deep resentment toward her beeping and buzzing alarm clock. She turned her head and looked at the clock, the clock read 5:45 am. It was time to get up and get ready to go to the airport. Today she and Harry were going to Bulgaria to visit Victor Krum. Victor and Harry were going to practice Quidditch and Hermione was going because Victor was her boyfriend. She got out of bed and put on her bathrobe, still half asleep and shuffled down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione washed her face and brushed her teeth. She would come up and shower after breakfast. Feeling more awake, she went down the hallway to the guest room where Harry was sleeping. She knocked on the door and said, "Harry, get up! Time to get ready to go!" She waited a minute and heard a loud thump. "Harry? Are you ok? What are you doing?" "Yeah. Just fell off the bed. Sorry, I'm coming." Hermione was in the kitchen asking her mom for some eggs when Harry appeared. He looked just as tired as Hermione. "Morning Dear" said Hermione's mother Alice "Morning." Hermione echoed "Good Morning." Harry tried to say around a big yawn. "Sit down both of you. I will make us some eggs," Alice said, "Hermione go up and ask you father what he would like please." "Sure Mom." Alice turned to the stove and soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of cooking eggs and frying bacon. "So Harry, did you sleep well?" Alice asked "I slept ok. I was really too excited to sleep." "Me too," said Hermione who had just entered the kitchen, "Dad said he wants whatever we are having" "Ok. Eggs and bacon for all then." Her mother replied. Robert, Hermione's dad, came into the kitchen just as Alice was putting the eggs and bacon onto the table. "Good morning everyone. Excited about going on a plane for the first time Harry?" "Yes very. Kind of scared too." "Oh don't worry honey. It's nothing, really." Alice informed Harry. "Yeah," said Hermione,"I will be right there with you. You can hold my hand if you get scared." Everyone laughed. Harry went a bit pink and told Hermione to be quiet and eat her eggs.  
  
After breakfast everyone was running madly around the house. Hermione was in the bathroom taking her shower and getting dressed, Harry was running about his room getting last minute things into his trunk since they were going directly to Hogsmead after their visit to Krum's house then straight onto Hogwarts. Alice was checking Hermione's trunk to make sure she had everything packed, Robert was in the closet yelling to Mrs. Grainger about how they needed to leave early so they wouldn't get traffic and get to the airport on time.  
  
By 7:00 am everyone was downstairs and packing the car. Mr. Grainger and Harry were heaving the trunks and Hedwig the owl into the car. Hermione was saying good-bye to Crookshanks and telling him that her mom and dad would bring him with them to Diagon Alley and from there they would go to Hogwarts. Mrs. Grainger was on the phone with the airline company making sure the flight was leaving on time. At 7:15 everyone was in the car and they were pulling out of the driveway.  
  
"Do you have the tickets Alice?" Robert asked his wife.  
  
"Yes. They are right there in my bag." Alice told him.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey Mom, Harry and me do have seats next to each other right?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Yes of course you do. What a strange thing to ask."  
  
"Well Mom, do you remember that time when we went to visit Grandma and Dad had to sit in the row of seats behind us?"  
  
"Yes, but that was because the rest of the seats on that row were taken. We booked the flight late and they didn't have 3 seats next to each other left."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry honey."  
  
They arrived at the airport about an hour or so before their plane was going to leave. They got through security with 10 minutes to spare. As they sat down on the plastic seats with the other early travelers, Hermione remembered something important she had to tell Harry.  
  
"Harry, come take a little walk with me." She demanded taking Harry by the arm just in case he was going to say no thanks. She led him to a spot a little faraway where her parents couldn't hear them, but could still see them and wouldn't be worried.  
  
"Urm.I got a letter from Victor a few days ago.and.he says that Malfoy is there. Supposedly visiting relatives." Hermione told Harry hesitantly.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yeah.I have it some where," Hermione told him while looking through her bag, "Yes here it is!" She handed the letter to Harry. He unfolded it and read,  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
  
I have waited so long for this visit, when I can see you once again. I have thought of nothing more all summer then when I will see you step off that plane. But I am afraid I have some bad news for you. Lucius Malfoy and His son are here, visiting relatives and some old friends from school. Since my family and his are friends, we'll we have been hanging out together a lot. I know you don't like him, but what can I do? I am very sorry about this and I will see that he is as nice as can be towards you and Harry. Again I am very sorry. But I do look forward to seeing you again.  
  
Love  
  
Victor  
  
P.S. I have been working on my English. Hopefully we can communicate better. Can you tell by my letters I have been working hard at it?  
  
"Oh no! Hermione! What are we going to do?" Harry said somewhat panicky.  
  
"I don't know. We will figure something out when we get there. Maybe Malfory will ha-" Hermione was interrupted by the loud speaker announcing that their fight was leaving. They said their goodbyes to Alice and Robert Grainger, Hermione's goodbye a bit more tearful than Harry's, and after promising to send an owl to them as soon as they go to Victor's house, they boarded the plane.  
  
For the first few hours of the 5 hour and 15 minute flight Hermione and Harry slept. At lunch time the flight attendant came around with the drink/lunch cart. Hermione and Harry both got Cokes and turkey sandwiches.  
  
After eating a few bites, and waiting a few minutes, the flight attendant took their trays away. Hermione turned to Harry to ask him a question. "Hey Harry, when we go to Hogsmeade in four days, who are we meeting up with again?"  
  
"Well, it will be you, me, Victor, a boy named Lawrence, a boy named Chiedu, and a girl named Hanna, and another one named Haley, and more boys and more girls, I have his letter in my trunk that tells us who else. It's a lot of people he made friends with at the world cup. Errrr.do you think Malfoy will go with us?"  
  
"Oh I hope not. I really hope not." Both of them fell into an easy silence. Well at least Harry seemed quite at ease, but Hermione on the other hand was a ball of nerves.  
  
"Harry I'm sacred, do you think Victor will like how I have changed over the summer?" Hermione asked, almost wining.  
  
Harry looked over at her and took in the changes she had made to herself. She had put relaxer in her hair to make it less bushy, and if she had time in the morning she would straighten her hair (which she made sure she had time to do this morning), she also used just a little bit of makeup. Not a lot just a tiny bit, but it worked for her. "Why wouldn't he? He liked you before, why wouldn't he like you now?" Harry asked like it was the most logical thing in the world.  
  
"Well, I guess you're rig-" the fight attendant on the loud speaker interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Attention please all passengers. We will be landing in Sofia in a few minutes so please put you're tray tables in the upright position and make sure you have your seatbelts fastened. Thank you." 


	2. Ariving

The Visit - Part Two  
  
After the plane landed and they were slowly moving up to the front of the line, Hermione closed her eyes, said a quick silent prayer and exited the plane. They exited the departure ramp and people started to rush forward, push and shove around Harry and Hermione because they were moving slower. One very rude lady shoved by Hermione so roughly she almost knocked Hermione down. Harry grabbed her just in time and Hermione held on tightly to his arm, not daring to let go.  
  
They made their way into the big room that was the baggage area. They quickly scanned the room for any signs of Victor, but didn't find him. They made their way to the correct baggage carousel, Hermione still clutching Harry's arm and waited for the luggage to start going round. As they watching for their trunks to come around to them, someone tapped Harry on the shoulder.Spinning around Harry saw Victor Krumb standing there, "Hello Harry. Where Hermione? Who is this?"  
  
"Victor, it is me!" Hermione managed to get out between giggles.  
  
Victors jaw dropped almost to the floor. "Hermione? But.your hair.and your face.what did you do?"  
  
"Well I put some relaxer in my hair.and I straightened it, and well I put a bit of makeup on. Don't you like it?" Hermione asked him apprehensively.  
  
"I like it but why did you do it?" Asked Victor a bit confused.  
  
"Because I thought it was time for a change. I like it this way. I think I look nice and so does Harry, don't you Harry?" Both Victor and Hermione turned towards Harry, Hermione with an expectant look on her face.  
  
"Err.sure.it looks nice, but I liked you the way you were before too." Harry said hoping this would end his being in the conversation.  
  
It was agreed that Hermione looked nice and that she shouldn't change back to being bushy haired and wearing no makeup. They found their trunks, which by now had gone past them three times.  
  
Harry and Hermione waited for Victor to bring his car around so they wouldn't have to drag their heavy trunks across the parking lot. During the drive Harry and Victor talked mostly abut Quidditch and the field they would be practicing on. Victor told them one of the reasons that he had bought his house was that it had a huge field on the property that he could practice on. He told Harry that he might invite some of his teammates to come and practice with them. Harry was practically starry eyed at hearing this news.  
  
They drove for about an hour and at the most unexpected time Victor turned onto a dirt path that was hidden by all the trees and bushes on the road. The path only stayed dirt for about three quarters of the mile it was. Then it became paved and the trees and shrubs more manicured.  
  
"Hey Krumb, why didn't you pave the whole driveway?" Harry asked a bit confused.  
  
"Well it's a security precaution. In case any of my fans find out where I live-" He had to pause because they had stopped at a enormous black iron fence. There was a brick pedestal with a number pad in it. Victor put down the window and pushed the correct buttons and the gate slowly opend.  
  
They drove up the rest of the driveway and the biggest house either of them had ever seen came into view. It was four stories tall and built of all brick with all marble steps leading up to a veranda that went all the way around the house. On the second and third floors there were balconies at everyother window. There were every kind of flower you could imagine planted around the house.  
  
They got out of the car and it seemed that out of nowhere about ten house elves appeared and went immediatly to the back of the car and started to unload it. It took four house elves to carry each of the trunks and one each for Hedwig's cage and Harry's broom.  
  
They walked up the steps, Victor opened the heavy wooden double doors and they followed him inside. The inside was more lovley than the outside. In the foyer there was more marble on the floor, and two gigantic chandeliers hung from the celing. Soft moonlight spilled accross the space from the two floor to celing length windows on either side of the door. Victor turned on the lights and the space was covered in warm yellow light.  
  
On her right, Hermione noticed that on the curving stairway that led up to the other floors, the carpeting was a deep plush and deep blue color. The walls were painted white, as was the hallway leading to God knows where.  
  
"Wow." Was all Harry could think of to whisper.  
  
Victor laughed. "Yes. Pretty impressive isnt it? My parents picked this house out for me. Speaking of my parents, they are at a benefit and business meeting in England tonight. They won't be home for two days, maybe three."  
  
"Oh. I wanted to meet them." Hermione said trying to surpress a yawn .  
  
Victor smiled and led them both up to their rooms, seeing how tired they both were. Without turning on any light or even changing into a nightgown, Hermione kicked off her shoes and went to sleep before her head hit the pillow. Down the hall Harry did the same thing, after letting Hedwig out for the night. 


	3. A most unwanted visitor

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed; I still do not own Harry Potter!(or another person place or thing you might recognize)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in like forever! I've been really busy seeing as it's the holidays, and my great uncle has recently passed away. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but I wont make any promises cause my computer is messed up, and we might have to get a new one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Visit part Three  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up to bright light. Blinking sleepily she looked around the room and found the source. Across the room she saw two French doors pouring early morning light into the room. Hermione felt so warm and comfortable in the middle of he big bed; in her satin sheets, she rolled over on her side away from the offending light and soon fell back to sleep.  
  
An hour later, her growling stomach and the smell of breakfast awakened her. Giving a big yawn, Hermione sat up in her bed and was amazed by what she saw. Her walls were the nicest color of baby blue she had ever seen. Across from her bed, which was positioned in front if two big floor-to- ceiling length windows; there was a marble fireplace with two big vases of white roses on the mantle. There was a painting of a meadow with all different color flowers and pixies flying across it every once in a while positioned between the vases. There were two huge white leather chairs in front of the fireplace. To her right side across the room she saw the two French doors that had woken her up earlier. She saw the balcony where the doors led. She could also see two huge pools and many statues and fountains scattered around the immense back lawns.  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side of he bed. She felt the best carpet under her feet. It was snowy white and soft. It was so deep, she was sure if she laid down, it would have swallowed her completely.  
  
There was a door across from her. Hermione hurried to the door and pulled it open. She saw the biggest closet/dressing room she had ever seen. It was a huge rectangular room. On one wall were shelves for shoes. The five pairs she brought didn't even take up one shelve length. 2 ½ walls were for hanging clothes. Hermione had brought 5 dresses, 3 skirts, 6 pairs of pants, and about 15 shirts. She had needed two trunks to get it all here. One trunk for her school things, and one for all the clothes she would wear visiting Victor. On the other half of one wall, there was a vanity with all her makeup and hair things on it, and next to the vanity there was a mirror that was about 3 feet across and about 6 feet tall. There was a wall of windows on the smaller wall next to the vanity, with a window seat.  
  
Across from the entrance doorway in the middle of the hanging clothes was another door. Hermione walked to the door and pulled it open. She walked into her very own bathroom. It was the best bathroom she had ever seen. In the middle of the room there was a miniature pool with three silver faucets and two buttons, one red and one blue. The walls were tiled in white tiles with little blue flowers on them. The floor was a white tile. The room was square; on the wall across from her (on the far side of the bath) there was a mirror like the one next to her vanity. On the same wall as the door was a huge sink and counter. The wall next to the wall with the sinks and door was all windows with sheer white curtains hanging on them.  
  
As she was standing in the doorway, Hermione caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked horrible! She had smudges of black mascara and eyeliner around her eyes, and the peachy lip-gloss she had been wearing was smudged all around her mouth.  
  
Hermione walked to the bath, her bare feet making tiny slaps against the tiles. She turned on one faucet, and shimmering powder pink water began to flow out. In seconds the whole room was filled with the sent of Sweet Pea. Hermione quickly got undressed and using the small ladder at the side of the bath, stepped in to the bath.. The water came up just below her shoulders, and it was the perfect temperature!  
  
About an hour later, Hermione was done in the bath and was wondering where the towels were. She noticed the two buttons on the side of the bath again, she also noticed for the first time that engraved in to the tile next to the red button it said "ELF" and next to the blue one it said "TOWEL". Hermione pushed the blue button and seemingly from nowhere (kind of like the food in the Great Hall) two fluffy warm white towels appeared at the side of the bath, and the bath water drained away around her. Hermione quickly got out of the bath, dried herself off with one towel and put on her sheer white silk dressing robe and tied it with the baby blue sash around the waist. She tied up her hair in the other towel and walked into the closet/dressing room to pick out her clothes.  
  
After going through her clothes, she decided on tight black jeans and a baby blue spaghetti strap tang top. Hermione laughed to herself as she thought of the day she had brought it home from the mall. . It was very tight, like a second skin. It showed her breasts off to perfection (and it showed a lot of cleavage) Hermione was well endowed, much more then she (and others) gave herself credit for. Her mother nearly almost went into shock when she saw it. Her father was just pain furious and forbid her to wear it, but after a while it was forgotten and she could wear it.  
  
For her makeup she put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara on her eyes, and a bit it peachy lip-gloss. It took her longer to do her hair, seeing as she couldn't use make-up charms. She decided on a "wet look" because she didn't want it spend the hour it took to her hair straight. She also stuck a hair tie in her pocket just incase she needed to put it up.  
  
She made her way through the winding hallways and complicated network of stairs, only managing to get lost about five times. She found the breakfast room quite by accident. She would have to remember to beg Victor for a tour of his house.  
  
She pulled open the door of the breakfast room to find Harry and Victor in deep conversation about Quidditch. She walked to the table and pulled out a chair that was next to Victor, across from Harry and faced her back to t he doors. . A house elf came scurrying up to her and handed her a plate filled with food. She had never seen so much food on just one plate in her life. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, baby pancakes, hash browns, sausage, and baked apples. Hermione was starving; she dived into her food with very un- lady like gusto (A/N: is that the right word?).  
  
She was just pushing her plate aside; having ate more then she ever had at one meal, (and there was still lots of food left on her plate!) when Victor and Harry noticed her.  
  
"Mione! When did you get here?" Victor asked her sounding surprised.  
  
"Oh, I've not been here long. I've just finished eating." She answered with a smile on her face.  
  
"Guess what Mione!" Harry said wiggling in his chair with excitement  
  
"What?"  
  
"Victor said tomorrow we are going to play Quidditch! And guess what he did Hermione!" Said Harry. Not giving Hermione a chance to reply he informed her that he had invited the whole Bulgarian Quidditch team to play with them.  
  
Hermione was just about to voice her opinion on this when the breakfast room doors were thrown open.  
  
"Well, isn't this a pretty little site." Drawled a smooth deep voice Hermione didn't recognize. But from the look on Harry's face, it was someone she didn't want to see. She twisted around he her seat and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. 


	4. Message

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok listen; I am a busy person at the moment! I don't have time to sit and write for the hour and a half (or more) it takes me to write a chapter everyday. I have tons on top of tons of school work to do, AND midterms are next week. I need to study desperately (if I don't get good grades I am grounded and it will be even longer till I update), so I may not be updating this story for a while. I promise u though, I WILL FINISH IT! I have 4 chapters written in my notebook, and I am in the middle of number 5, I just need to type them and save them onto my disk. It may not be updated in the next few weeks, but I will finish it! 


	5. Dresses and Jewlery

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: Hey I'm back! Im soo sorry for not wring sooner!! Midterms went well and I have gotten my report card, all good grades! Yaay! Just a few quick corrections and notes, in the second chapter (I think that's the right chapter) I said they were going to Hogsmead. I made a typo they are going to Diagon Alley. Sorry for any confusion! Another thing, I have been spelling Viktor wrong! I realized it last night, as I was re-reading chapter 7 in my notebook. Sorry! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!!  
Draco watched her as she stood and faced him "Who is this?" He asked Viktor as he sauntered over and took a seat next to Hermione. Viktor looked stonily at him and didn't answer.  
  
Hermione watched him cross the room at sit next to her. She got out of her chair to go sit by Harry, but before she could take a step, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into her recently vacated seat.  
  
"Got tired of that prissy little mudblood Granger? Wouldn't let you shag her? Good thing choice I think. I personally never stay with a bird I can't fuck," He stated glancing at Hermione he said as he was looking her up and down," This one looks like a good second choice. Looks easy, nice body too."  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She turned to him, her face red with anger, " You stupid fucking ferret! I am the "prissy little mudblood!" Hermione glared at Draco.  
  
Malfoy looked completely taken a-back for a minute, but just for a minute. A purely evil smile replaced his shocked look. His eyes slowly swept Hermione's figure, which was not at all covered by the tight clothes she wore. I She certainly has grown up since last year. Probably be a damn good fuck. Maybe later I will ask Viktor to share.I  
  
With leer on his face he said to her, "The little mudblood had grown up. Too bad you're a mudblood, if you weren't I might think about sha-" Hermione raised her hand to smack him, and she would have too if Viktor hadn't grabbed her arm.  
  
"Draco, stop. What do you want? I told you I was busy this week." Viktor interrupted Draco.  
  
"My father sent me to tell you that he wants me to go to Diagon Alley with you next week." Draco told him, knowing that he couldn't refuse a request made by his father.  
  
"Aww what's wrong Malfoy? Mummy and Daddy can't look at you're face anymore?" Insulted Harry. Draco spared only a cold glance in Harry's direction and turned back to Viktor.  
  
Viktor was silently weighing his options. Risk the wrath of Lucius Malfoy on him and most likely his family, or the wrath of his friends? Finally he said in a grim voice, "Yes you can come."  
  
Hermione gave a small squeak of surprise.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Harry.  
  
Draco looked triumphant. "Great. I will tell my father. Let me know what time you plan on ordering the portkey for," Draco stood up and started to walk across the room to the oak doors' "I'll have my bags delivered the night of the Farewell Ball on Saturday." Draco said as he crossed the room and swept out of the breakfast room doors in a flurry of black robes.  
  
Hermione turned to Viktor and glared at him. "Why did you say yes?" She demanded.  
  
"No one refuses a Malfoy." Viktor said as he stood up and left the room.  
  
The next few days were a pleasant as they could have been with the storm cloud of Malfoy hanging over their heads. Viktor's parents returned early Thursday morning, but Hermione didn't get to see them until Friday morning. Mrs. Krum came into Hermione's room early that morning to plan what she was going to wear to the Ball that they were having that night. Viktor had warned her the night before that she might not have a suitable gown. Mrs. Krum found Hermione still asleep in bed.  
  
"Hermione, dear, wake up." She said gently shaking her.  
  
Hermione sleepily looked up at the dark haired woman with the twinkling blue eyes who was leaning over her bed. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled, " I am Viktor's mother. Hilda Krum."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed sitting up in her bed.  
  
Mrs. Krum let out a girlish giggle before saying, "I've come to see if you have a suitable gown for tonight's ball."  
  
"Oh, err, well.I brought one formal dress with me, but I really don't think it is appropriate. I was going to ask a house elf to see if they could maybe fix it some how." Hermione let her words trail off. Mrs. Krum as already starting across the room towards the closet.  
  
As she was walking she said "Oh don't be silly! If you are lacking we can make a quick trip to Applebee Alley." She was already opening the closet doors and Hermione scrambled out of bed in her nightgown hurried to the closet.  
  
Mrs. Krum was busy analyzing her dress. Hermione stood in the middle of her closet awkwardly. "Hmmm, looks like you are right. I think we will have to make a quick visit to Applebee Alley." She said as she put the dress back and swept out of the room. As she was nearing the door she called out, " Be ready to leave in an hour!"  
  
Hermione thanked the lord that she had taken a bath last night. She grabbed a pink spaghetti strapped sundress off its hanger and threw it on. She put on the minimal amount of makeup, and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed her money bag slid her feet into her sandals and ran to the front door.  
  
Mrs. Krum was already in the front foyer waiting for her. "Ready to go dear? I've already let Harry and Viktor know we are going out." She asked.  
  
"Yes m'am, I'm ready."  
  
Mrs. Krum reached out and held Hermiones hand tightly She took out her wand and waved it over them muttering something, although Hermione couldn't tell what. All of a sudden everything went back and there was no up or down. It was the oddest feeling Hermione had ever had, being suspended in this black nothingness. It only lasted for a few minutes. Just as suddenly as the blackness had come, it was gone.  
  
Hermione looked around and saw they were standing near a beautiful fountain. All around them people were appearing next to the fountain, walking up to it and disappearing. Hermione guessed that they had just apperated to Applebee Alley. She couldn't wait to learn how.  
  
Mrs. Krum led her to a tiny shop that sold dress robes and gowns. As Hermione looked around she saw that all the gowns in the shop cost an arm and a leg. She was going to point this out to Mrs. Krum when a very well dressed young lady came up to them.  
  
"Hello. My name is Cindy. Can I help you fine anything today?" she said. She seemed very nice in Hermione's opinion.  
  
"Oh, yes thank you Cindy. You see I am having a ball tonight and we have recently discovered that my son's girlfriend," Mrs. Krum glanced over at Hermione, " Doesn't have a suitable pair of dress robes. Do you think you can help us find one?"  
  
Cindy's eyes swept over Hermione, and a smile came over her lips. "Yes I do believe I know the perfect dress robes! Please, follow me."  
  
Cindy turned around and led them to the back of the shop. She stopped at a rack of gowns and searched through them. When she was to the middle of the rack, she pulled out a most beautiful pair of dress robes that Hermione instantly loved. It was sapphire blue, and made of silk. On the gown part, there was a were two tiny straps that crossed to make an "X" in the back, but other then that, the back was bare. It had long sapphire blue robes to mach, with bell sleeves. Cindy directed her to the fitting room to try on the dress robes. It looked wonderful on her; it hugged her curves in just the right places. As soon as she stepped out of the fitting room, it was decided that these were the dress robes she would wear to the ball.  
  
After Hermione paid for the dress robes and Mrs. Krum ordered them to be delivered to the mansion immediately she said "Now we have just one last stop to make. To the jewelers!"  
  
"Oh, but .I don't think.that is.I mean.I don't think I can...er...afford a trip to the jewelers." Hermione struggles to say as she was turning the color of a ripe tomato.  
  
"Hermione dear, don't worry about money! This will be a gift. From me to you. Now, I think we should go with a nice sapphire and diamond necklace. Maybe a bracelet also." Mrs. Krum babbled about it all the way down the street and into the jewelers.  
  
As soon as they walked into the shop a rather nice old man greeted them. He asked what they were looking for and Mrs. Krum immediately began telling him about her dress and how they needed a necklace and bracelet for Hermione. The old man went into the back and returned a few seconds later with a two black velvet boxes, one square and one a long rectangle. He opened them and in the square box was a necklace of sapphires and diamonds, just as Mrs. Krum wanted, and when he opened the other box, it was a bracelet just the same as the necklace. Mrs. Krum bought it on the spot.  
  
After the jewelers it was time to go home. They disappearated at the fountain, and were home again in minutes.  
  
They arrived just in time to hear the clock strike four o'clock. Mrs. Krum sent Hermione up stairs to begin getting ready and sent a house elf named Mippy to go fetch Harry and Viktor from the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The hectic preparations for the ball began. 


End file.
